


Playing With Fire

by AnonimusUnnoan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), Yuri!!! on Ice Mafia AU
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bodyguard Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Daddy Kink, Daddy Otabek Altin, Dom Otabek Altin, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Kawaiilo Ren, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mafia AU, Making Out, Protective Otabek Altin, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimusUnnoan/pseuds/AnonimusUnnoan
Summary: Otabek Altin doesn’t understand why Yuri Plisetsky likes to dance in hot sticky clubs. Otabek Altin doesn’t understand how Yuri Plisetsky’s eardrums aren’t permanently damaged by the deafening music, or how his eyesight works in the dark neon lighting. But most of all, Otabek Altin can’t understand why, or how he is attracted to this boy whom he is meant to be protecting.Based on the OtaYuri Mafia AU by kawaiilo-ren on tumblr, Otabek is bodyguard to the grandson of the Pakhan. Yuri Plisetsky is irresistible and Otabek can't help but want a bite.





	Playing With Fire

Otabek Altin doesn’t understand why Yuri Plisetsky likes to dance in hot sticky clubs. Otabek Altin doesn’t understand how Yuri Plisetsky’s eardrums aren’t permanently damaged by the deafening music, orhow his eyesight works in the dark neon lighting. But most of all, Otabek Altin can’t understand why, or how he is attracted to this boy, whom he is meant to be protecting.

            When Otabek got out of prison, he was afraid he wouldn’t get a job. Having been to prison itself was a no-no for many employers so Otabek knew that the only work he would get would be those in the underground. Which is why, when he was offered to be a bodyguard in the St. Petersburg mafia he took it up without hesitation. Unfortunately for him, in his haste, he didn’t see exactly who it was he was to be guarding.

            “Mr. Altin,” Nikolai Plisetsky said while looking over his papers. “You went to prison for robbery and home invasion now, wasn’t it?”

            Otabek stood a little straighter - after all the Pakhan was not a man to be trifled with.  “Yes, sir! I needed the money for my father’s treatment sir, the police arrived and I was caught.” he said, catching the calculating look in the eyes of the Pakhan. The older man looked at him.

            “You are hired." he said abruptly. "Starting tomorrow you will be the personal bodyguard of my grandson, Yuri. Show up at 9 sharp for your instructions, and…” Nikolai looked him up and down, taking in the leather jacket and the rest of his clothing with thinly veiled distaste, and said, “You will be in formal attire when you are on the clock. I don’t need to tell you, I hope, that any misconduct on your part will have consequences that will not be so pleasant. Mila will brief you on the rest...”  And that is how Otabek became the bodyguard of the most demanding but prettiest boy he had ever met.

*****

             Yuri Plisetsky has insisted that they go out to a club tonight as well, and Otabek cannot help but comply with the boy. Even when Yuri says things like he wants Otabek to take him out on his bike. “I don’t want to go in the car Beka!” He whined to the older man. Yuri's wearing a large fluffy cloak. It’s hiding what’s underneath, but Otabek knows that Yuri loves skimpy clothing as much as he loves his cats. 

            He shakes his head. “You’ll be cold Yura.” he tells him using his special name for the boy. Yuri pouts. Such a pretty pout. Otabek has to look away. The thick pink gloss on his lips that glinted in the low light of the room made Otabek want to taste it again. But not there. Not then. 

            “Pleeeeeaaaaaseeeeeeee!” Yuri pleaded, almost demanded sticking his bottom lip out slightly and widening his dark, outlined eyes. Otabek really couldn’t control anything here. Not the weather, or Yuri, or himself for that matter. 

             “Fine. Are you sure you won’t be cold?” he asks, knowing that even if he was, he would be too proud to tell Otabek. Yuri shook his head and his heavy earrings made clinking sounds. _Too pretty for his own good,_ Otabek thought.           

 

            The club was the same as always. Yuri would go off and dance, body writhing to the heavy bassof the music. Otabek would sit at the bar slowly sipping one drink. One drink only. That was the rule. He couldn’t afford to get drunk on the job; he’d make that one drink last the entire night. No matter how long Yuri stayed in the club, or how many he went to. One drink.

             Yuri was a picture of beauty tonight. His heavy cloak that Otabek now held, had hidden his tight skinny jeans - and good thing too. There were rips across the thigh exposing the milky skin underneath the black cloth. He wore a blue and purple leopard print crop top with it, his silky blonde hair glowing in the neon strobe lighting. Today he’d chosen to wear heavy, ankle length, leather boots. They must have been hard to dance in, yet he moved to the music as if they were one, his hands in his hair, hips swaying, but looking at Otabek and Otabek only… Otabek could see there were men looking at Yuri. They could look, but God help them if they got too close to him. He knew what Yuri was doing. He was trying to rile him up. Make those innocent faces while he sucked the tip of his finger, running his hands up and down his body, exactly how Otabek wanted to do himself. He felt his pants getting tighter but did nothing. It infuriated him that he couldn’t. That there was this divide that kept the two of them apart. He hated how he had no control over how he felt about Yuri.

             Someone touched Otabek’s arm. He turned to see a woman with long dark hair and in a slinky silver dress. “Hey,” she purred, “Wanna dance?”

             Otabek knew he shouldn’t. He was still on duty. But before he could answer he heard a voice on his other side. “Beka,” Yuri’s tone was low but still audible, “I’m tired. I want to leave.” He didn’t sound tired though. He sounded pissed. Otabek said nothing but shrugged at the woman and moved around to drape Yuri’s cloak over him. Yuri glared at the woman before he stalked out of the club leaving Otabek to follow after him.

             The cold outside was biting. Otabek saw Yuri wrap the cloak tighter around himself as he approached the boy. The two got on the bike and Otabek started off toward home. He felt the younger boy press up against him but hold only his shoulders.

            Upon reaching home Otabek noticed, with no small amount of concern that Yuri was shivering. The house seemed mostly empty so Otabek had to take Yuri to his room and make sure the boy went to bed. When they reached his room Yuri was trembling, and he wouldn’t look at Otabek. Otabek left his jacket on a chair,  went to make up his bed for him and said, “I told you the bike was a bad idea.” Yuri didn’t lift his head to look at him. Nor was there any defensive quip thrown back as it usually came. “Yuri?” Otabek asked, no response. “Yura, what’s wrong?” A small sniffle from Yuri startled him. “Yuri are you unwell?” he asked, now worried. Yuri lifted his head and Otabek saw silver tears glinting in the corners of his eyes. “Yura…?” Otabek started but trailed off.

            “Am I not beautiful, Beka?” Yuri asked in a small voice. Otabek was taken aback. Where did this come from? “Am I not good enough for you, Beka?” He struggled to keep back tears as he looked at the Otabek, his hands clutching his cloak like a shield.

             “Yuri, what are you…?” Otabek's words died in his mouth. He dropped the pillows he was holding and walked up to Yuri who still stood by the door. His makeup was running, blackened tears ran down his pale cheeks but to Otabek he looked gorgeous even then. He wiped the boy’s tears away and, putting his finger under Yuri’s chin, lifted Yuri’s head to make him look at him.

            “What are you talking about Yuri?”

            Yuri sniffled. “The brunette. The brunette at the club. She was more attractive than I am. Wasn’t she! You said you’d watch me, but you looked at her!” His eyes widened with realisation, “You hate me now! Don’t you? For taking you away from her!”he almost whispered to himself. Heavy sobs heaved his chest and he ran past Otabek to the bed where he curled under the covers. “You can go now. I’m sorry. Go back to the club; she might still be there.”he said softly, tremor still evident in his voice.

            Otabek didn’t know what to do. That Yuri was attracted to him, he knew. On several occasions the boy had tried to come on to Otabek. He had rubbed his hands against his chest, grinded against his crotch, kissing him and that soon migrated to hurried blow jobs in bathrooms of clubs, once in the alleyway behind one, and it took everything Otabek had in him to not rip off his clothes and take him right there, but Otabek knew that this was one relationship he couldn’t possibly have. It had been a herculean task, but he had managed to keep his hands to himself and push Yuri away every time it went too far. But now, seeing the boy this broken, this torn… Had Yuri reached his limit? And more importantly, had Otabek reached his? It was risky, he was in the Pakhan’s own home, but Otabek couldn’t leave Yuri the way he was. After a couple of frozen moments, he arrived at a decision and closed the door behind him. Then he went over to the huddled figure in the bed.

            “Yuri…” Otabek shook the boy gently, bending over the edge of the bed. “Yura, please look at me.” From under the blankets a blonde head emerged, the heavy fur cloak slipping off his shoulders. He sat on his knees and looked at anything but Otabek. “Look at me, Yuri.” Yuri looked at him. Otabek took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he had to say something.

             “Beka…” There it was, the nickname that only Yuri used for him. But he still didn’t know what to say. “Beka, I’m sorry.”

            “You shouldn’t be. Yuri, I have a job to watch over you. I promise that I am always watching. No brunette in a club can stop me.” He told Yuri firmly, hoping that got his message across.

            “Then will you kiss me?” Yuri said softly. A question he had asked so many times, both verbally and non-verbally, only to be rejected each time. “I know you want to, I can feel you, you know…” he moved closer to Otabek's figure. And it was true, even though, every time Yuri kissed him, Otabek stayed still, never kissing back, afraid that once he started he wouldn’t be able to stop he couldn't stop himself from getting turned on.

            “Yuri,” Otabek tried to reason with him, “You know I can’t. No matter what the circumstances, if Nikolai found out—”

            Yuri huffed loudly. “Grandpa won’t find out!” He pressed himself against Otabek’s body. “Please Daddy, just a kiss.”

            Yuri really knew how to rile Otabek up. He couldn’t any more, especially not after hearing that pretty mouth call him Daddy. Yuri knew what that did to him, and after today, with emotions running this high, Otabek knew he was a goner. He tried one last time, weakly. “Yuri, if I start, I won’t be able to stop. Please…”

            But Yuri didn’t back down, “Don’t you find me pretty Beka?” He wrapped his hands around Otabek’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Otabek didn’t resist. He couldn’t. He was powerless now. “Don’t you want to touch me? Hmm, daddy?” Yuri got off the bed and walked to the door and locked it with a click. He looked back at Otabek. “Grandpa isn’t here, he’s gone to Italy for some stupid fucking job. The only people here are the ones who don’t give a fuck what I do… And you Daddy…” he stuck his finger in his mouth and ran his other hand over his nipples moaning. “Don’t you want to touch your kitten, daddy?”

            And that made Otabek lose all his composure. He strode over to where Yuri was and slammed Yuri's slender body against the wall and kissed him aggressively. All his pent-up frustration showing itself in this one moment, all the nights he’d headed back home alone, the nights he gave in and fucked some random person from some random bar, whom he’d would never call back, and all the nights he’d wrestled with himself to not slam the young Plisetsky – looking up at him with those pretty green eyes, his lips around Otabek's cock, barely fitting – against a wall, just like this, and fuck him despite everything, his resolve faded away. Here he was, in the Pakhan’s own home, Yuri pinned under him, looking at him with those dark sultry eyes, and right then, nothing else mattered, because he was kissing Yuri. He was finally kissing Yuri, tasting those pretty pink lips, his skin, fevered and hot. Otabek slid his hands under Yuri’s crop top and Yuri wriggled. “’s cold Beka…” he murmured against his lips, but Otabek couldn’t stop. He kept kissing the boy as one of his hands found Yuri’s nipple and played with it. Otabek moved lower to Yuri’s neck and sucked on his skin - he had to be careful, he couldn’t leave marks.

            Yuri made the most beautiful sounds that Otabek could imagine, with soft moans and gasps as he ran his hands through Otabek’s short hair. When Otabek pinched his nipple, now hard and sensitive, he let out a yelp and Otabek clamped his hand over his mouth. Distantly noting, it was sticky with his gloss, Otabek hissed at him. “You can’t be loud. We cannot be found like this, kitten.” He ripped Yuri’s top off him throwing it somewhere behind them, and then pulled his pants down. Yuri loved wearing lingerie, Otabek knew. Tonight, was no exception; black lace panties left nothing to the imagination. Otabek lifted him up and kissed his nipples, swirling one around in his mouth. Pushing his knee between Yuri’s legs and using it to support him against the wall, he unzipped his own pants and pulled his cock out. Dripping precum he rubbed the head against Yuri’s ass, as the boy stifled a moan and threw back his head. “Yuri, are you sure you want this?” he asked one last time.

            “Daddy,” Yuri looked him in the eye, “Please fuck me!” And Otabek couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed Yuri’s panties to the side, and slammed his cock into Yuri without a moment to lose, slapping his hand over Yuri’s mouth; effectively cutting off his scream. He waited a moment, for Yuri to adjust and when the boy moaned and said, “Move, please Daddy!” he did. Relentlessly, he fucked into Yuri’s tight ass, raw, pinching, but unbelievably good.

            Yuri opened himself as wide as he could for Beka, but it hurt. It hurt a lot, his ass burned every time Otabek moved in him. But he had waited too long for this and as much as it hurt, it felt fucking good. Beka’s cock was huge, and stretched his ass larger than his fingers ever had, reaching much further inside. Otabek held him against the wall pounding into him as Yuri tangled his fingers in Otabek’s hair, pulling at it as hard. His head thrown back, Otabek had easy access to his neck and he bit and sucked and kissed all along the smooth skin. Yuri smelled like vanilla. His perfume or body wash whatever it was, leaving faint traces of the scent on his skin, made Otabek hungrier. He slammed against Yuri’s prostate and the boy moaned. Yuri’s cock, trapped between the two men had gotten hard from the friction. “Yuri, touch yourself.” Otabek murmured. Yuri withdrew his hand from Otabek’s hair and stroked himself furiously. Otabek spread his cheeks further apart as his thrusts got more erratic, his fingers digging into Yuri. He was almost at the edge.

            “Beka… Daddy, I’m so close.” Yuri mewled. Otabek bent his head to take Yuri’s nipple into his mouth, the cold metal of his piercing contrasted with the heat of his body. Otabek nibbled at it swirling his tongue around it fucking into Yuri harder than ever. “Daddy!” Yuri screamed. “Fuck! Fuck! I’m –” But Yuri never finished what he was saying. His back arched and his cock spasmed. A gasp and white come spilled out onto his stomach and his hand as Otabek too found his release inside Yuri. He was exhausted, but Otabek carried the boy’s limp body over to the bed. He pulled out of him slowly and lay him down on the bed. His come spilling from Yuri’s ass, he should clean that off... Yuri lifted his head, “Beka, don’t go.”

            “I’m right here, kitten.” He went to the bathroom and found a small towel and wetting it with warm water he returned to Yuri, who was lying in bed looking at the bathroom entrance, and then at Otabek who walked up to him. “Are you okay?” he asked the boy, “Do you need anything?” He pressed the cloth against Yuri’s skin wiping off the spilt come. Off his hand, his stomach, and then folding the cloth in half he wiped his own come spilling from Yuri’s ass.

            “Water please.” Yuri told Otabek. Otabek nodded and returned to the bathroom where he disposed of the towel in the laundry basket and got Yuri his water.

             “Anything else?” he asked upon returning. He unlaced Yuri’s heavy boots, taking them off and leaving them neatly on the floor beside the bed, after which he removed his pants from around his ankles. Otabek’s own clothes were stained too, but that could be taken care of later.

             Yuri watched him with a lazy interest and said, “Just you.”

             “Yuri…”

            “Just for tonight. Please. I don’t want to be alone. I promise. No one will find us.” That was true. Yuri slept till late in the morning and no one dared disturb him. But it was still risky.

           “Just a while. Not the entire night” Otabek said. He knew the boy would fight it so he quickly took his clothes off and lay down beside him. Yuri snuggled up to his body and Otabek stroked his hair, looking at his content face as he drifted into slumber. 

 

*****

In the middle of the night when he was sure his kitten was asleep, Otabek quietly left the bed. He gathered Yuri’s things and folding them up neatly he kept them aside for the maids in the morning. Then, his heart aching but knowing he couldn’t stay, he’d kiss his sleeping tiger and leave. Otabek wouldn’t spend the night. He could never spend the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fam,  
> So as per my new resolution (I don't know how long this will last), I decided that I'm going to write at least 500 words a day per day for this account. Ever since I saw kawaiilo-ren's art of the Mafia AU Yuri and Otabek I've been dying to do a fic on it. Took me long enough but by the time I started writing this a lot of things had already been established about this AU by   
>  Kawaiilo- Ren  herself. And so like the creepy stalker that I am I looked through her tumblr for hours, reading up on the Mafia AU and came up with this over 3 days. So this fic is literally totally based off kawaiilo-rens Mafia AU. (It's absolutely awesome and I have never been more attracted to 2D figures I s2g.  
> Anyhoo I do hope you like it and if you do I would love to hear from you guys as well. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Follow my  Tumblr  if you like :3


End file.
